1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a system for image analysis and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Surface properties of micro- or nano-sized particles may be considerably affected by a positional degree of randomness (or position distribution). In an anti-glare (AG) film for a liquid crystal display, for example, in order to reduce eye fatigue due to diffuse reflection of light, particles should be uniformly distributed. In the case of paint, color uniformity may be determined by a positional degree of randomness of dye particles.
The positional degree of randomness of particles involves several complicated aspects even if it is simply rendered as ‘good’ or ‘bad.’ As an example of bad positional degree of randomness, when an image is globally viewed, particles tend to aggregate in a certain region, and when locally viewed, the particles are not evenly dispersed but aggregate in groups. As an example of a good positional degree of randomness, in both global and local regions of an image, spaces of the global and local regions are uniformly distributed and occupied by all particles.